


BUR(DE)N

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, F/M, Historical References, POV First Person, Romance, September 30th Movement, fast-paced
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Sejarah bukan ditulis, tetapi dibentuk.[Ditulis untuk memperingati Hari Gerakan 30 September.]
Relationships: England/Female Indonesia (Hetalia), England/Indonesia (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	BUR(DE)N

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Acknowledgement: Cultural Violence: Its Practice and Challenge in Indonesia © Wijaya Herlambang.

_Burden_.

Menurut terjemahan kamus Inggris-Indonesia, artinya sederhana, ‘beban’.

Hanya saja Nesia telah terlalu lama bersahabat dengan England untuk mendengar apabila kata _burden_ diucapkan terlalu cepat oleh bocah Inggris itu, maka punya kemiripan bunyi dengan _burn_. ‘Membakar’. Nesia mau takmau mengaitkan dua kata itu; bahwa beban ‘ _burden_ ’—yang dipikulnya di pundak, disandangnya di punggung—membakarnya; _burn_. Beban yang seperti melepuh-nanahkan kulit Nesia.

**April, 1966**

Aku tergugu memandang dari pintu. Berdasarkan surat kabar _New York Times_ yang aksesnya dapat ia terima entah dari mana—sepertinya dari Belgium sebab beberapa budayawan Indonesia dapat beasiswa di College of Europe, Belgia—Nesia menerima kabar mengenai adanya aliran dana Congress for Cultural Freedom dari CIA. Ia duduk membelakangiku dengan radio yang menyala. Aku yakin bahwa ia tidak mendengarkan siaran apa pun, melainkan hanya menatap kosong permukaan meja, jadi aku mengetuk daun pintu pelan.

Punggung Nesia bereaksi. Aku menarik napas, mulai bicara. “Apakah aku boleh masuk?”

“Kamu sudah tahu kalau CCF disponsori CIA?”

Aku diam sejenak dengan pertanyaan bola langsung itu. Nesia masih memunggungiku. Apakah kenyataan ini pukulan telak baginya? Bisa jadi. Di tengah-tengah perseteruan antara para penulis Lekra dan penanda tangan Manifes Kebudayaan, yang tidak ada habis-habisnya, yang memuncak saat ada pelarangan aktivitas-aktivitas Manifes Kebudayaan oleh pemerintah, Nesia akhir-akhir ini mudah sekali cemas. Sekalipun menempatkan posisi adalah kepentingan yang familier, sepertinya keberpihakan tetaplah sesuatu yang mewalahkan baginya.

Ketika Nesia mengetahui bahwa para budayawan Manifes Kebudayaan mengambil jalur bawah tanah dengan CCF, ia lega. Aku ingat Nesia berkata, sekalipun ia tidak bisa menilai benar-salah, setidaknya tiap-tiap pihak mendapat ruang dan pemenuhan hak-hak yang mereka inginkan. Maka apabila orang-orang yang masih bertahan itu tetap antusias mencari dan mengumpulkan buku-buku CCF, Nesia membantu. Dan ketika aku punya akses terhadap publikasi-publikasi CCF, maka aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya pula. Itulah kenapa aku cukup sering ke Indonesia.

CCF adalah bagian dari kampanye antikomunis; itu jelas. Semua tahu. Kalau tidak tahu, mana mungkin tertarik dengan CCF. Para budayawan Indonesia yang tertarik pun sedikit-banyak diberatkan oleh alasan itu. Sekalipun, tentu, peta besarnya adalah kesamaan definisi mereka bahwa seni adalah _l’art pour l’art—_ seni untuk seni. Seni yang bebas, seni yang ekspresif, seni yang tanpa gagasan perjuangan politik, seni yang nonpartisan. Definisi yang ditentang oleh para penulis kiri di Indonesia, sebab bagi mereka, seni perlu diimplementasikan pada keberpihakan untuk rakyat. Perseteruan yang tegang.

Aku menggeleng sekalipun Nesia tidak dapat melihatnya. “Nggak,” jawabku, lalu, “tapi, aku nggak kaget.” Aku menambahkan jujur.

“Aku kaget. Itu masalahnya.”

“Semua akan menyuarakan kekagetan itu, Nes. Itu menjadikannya bukan masalah, kan? Ini hanyalah guncangan kecil, dan nggak akan lantas membuat semua orang dituduh agen CIA seperti para redaktur majalah di Filipina.”

“Apakah kamu agen CIA?”

Aku tersedak. “Nes!” tegurku, meninggikan suara. Kening berkerut. “Hei. Aku _Inggris_.” Ada kata-kata, _Jangan konyol, mana mungkin aku yang perwujudan negara Inggris bisa jadi agen badan intelijen Amerika?_ , tertahan di tenggorokan. Aku urung mengatakannya.

Nesia bangkit dari kursi, dan aku melihatnya menyeka kedua mata sebelum berbalik badan—ah, ia menangis. Kesadaran itu tidak membuatku terkejut seperti ingatan yang muncul tiba-tiba, justru sebaliknya, seolah-olah kenyataan itu telah kuketahui sejak lama, terpendam di sudut kepala. Namun, aku tetap terpana. “Katakan padaku, England,” katanya, ia berjalan mendekatiku, mencapai pintu, “apakah aku cukup Indonesia bagimu?”

Aku menatapnya. Diam.

“Duh,” keluhku, membuat Nesia refleks angkat kepala, yang segera kusambung dengan senyum, “tentu.”

**April, 1986**

Ada banyak hal yang berubah dari Nesia sejak hari itu, tetapi entah kenapa saat-saat itulah yang paling kuingat. Di Indonesia, Demokrasi Terpimpin telah berganti rezim menjadi Orde Baru, dan banyak hal yang berdarah-darah sepanjang masa pemerintahan itu. Aku menemuinya pada saat mengunjungi Monumen Pancasila Sakti. Saat itu hari kerja pada siang hari, tetapi ada banyak para pelajar seumuran SMA yang berkeliaran di sana, mengobrol dan mencatat. Di antara mereka, ada Nesia.

Nesia tersenyum melihatku. Sorot matanya telah jauh lebih kuat dan tegar dibandingkan dulu, ketika ia belum dapat menerima hal-hal yang ada di luar kendalinya. “Kamu dilihatin para bocah, dasar bule,” katanya berbisik setelah jarak di antara kami telah dalam jangkauan pendengaran masing-masing. Aku tertawa. Kami keluar dengan bergandengan, sementara di pintu masuk, seorang guru menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, berkata, “Setelah ini, jangan lupa buat laporan kunjungan museum!”

Genggaman Nesia pada tanganku lebih erat, dan aku mendiamkannya.

“Bagaimana menurutmu soal negaraku?” Tahu-tahu, Nesia bertanya.

Aku tertawa, lebih karena taksiap menerima pertanyaan itu. Karena tidak tahu bagian mana tepatnya yang Nesia maksudkan, jadi aku mengendikkan bahu. “Pertumbuhan ekonominya berkembang pesat,” kataku, “tapi dengan perhatian-perhatian yang didapatkan karena itu, Indonesia jadi menuai banyak kritikan agar dilakukannya keterbukaan informasi oleh pemerintah.”

Nesia membuat gumaman panjang. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Kami menyusuri jalan. Nesia jadi pendiam.

“Kamu jadi pendiam.” Aku menyuarakannya.

Nesia tersenyum. “Mempertanyakan hanya akan mempersulit,” ujarnya lembut. Sebenarnya aku tidak memintanya untuk bertanya, aku hanya memintanya untuk bicara, tetapi barangkali ia tidak melihat di mana bedanya, jadi aku diam.

Propaganda paling efektif dari pemerintahan Orde Baru adalah kewajiban bagi setiap stasiun televisi untuk menayangkan film _Pengkhianatan G30S/PKI_ setiap tanggal 30 September, bahkan menayangkannya di bioskop dan meminta setiap pelajar untuk menontonnya tiap tahun. Cerita yang dibangun oleh rezim dalam film tersebut adalah narasi sejarah satu-satunya yang diizinkan dalam wacana terbuka di Indonesia, sekalipun telah banyak penelitian dilakukan sebagai kontestasi narasi sejarah tersebut.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah sikap pendiam Nesia bisa jadi disebabkan oleh pembungkaman yang dilakukan pemerintahan, sebab sekalipun ia tidak bisa mati sekalipun dibunuh, kemampuan itu pun taklantas membuatnya jadi bebas berkomentar apa pun. “America sedang takut,” kataku, tidak punya topik lain sebab yang akhir-akhir ini kulakukan pun hanyalah bolak-balik Inggris-Amerika, “maksudku, dia sering kali yakin dan percaya diri, tapi ya, dia bisa merasakan takut. Dan dia sedang takut.”

“Takut karena apa?” tanya Nesia.

“Takut soal kejadian-kejadian yang nggak dapat dikendalikan,” jawabku, pendek, tidak begitu menjelaskan apa pun, tetapi pada dasarnya bukan di situlah poinku, “kamu juga begitu, kan? Aku juga begitu. Kita semua sedang begitu. Tatanan dunia berubah, dan ini nggak sesederhana melawan musuh di depan mata saat zaman perang seperti dulu.”

Nesia tersenyum. “Kalau kamu bicara lebih dari ini, _Arthur_ , kamu bisa ditangkap.”

Aku terperanjat karena ia memanggilku dengan namaku. Ia jarang melakukannya, dan saat ia merasa perlu melakukan itu, artinya aku perlu _diam_.

Aku ingin tahu kenapa dia ke kompleks Monumen Pancasila Sakti ketika hal itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Beberapa ratus meter dari monumen tersebut berdiri Museum Pengkhianatan PKI, yang kekukuhannya seperti menjadi bentuk tegas bahwasanya orang-orang dalam Partai Komunis Indonesia dan antek-anteknya adalah satu-satunya penjahat yang beringas dan sekejam-kejamnya setan dalam Gerakan 30 September. Sejarah tidak hanya dibelokkan, tetapi sepenuhnya dimanipulasi menjadi hal yang lain sama sekali. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan Nesia dapat terbuka atas pandangannya padaku, terlebih ketika aku sama sekali tidak dapat membaca posisi keberpihakannya mengenai hal ini.

**April, 2006**

**「** **i.** **」**

“Apakah aku berdosa atas apa yang dilakukan negaraku?” tanya Nesia.

“Ya,” jawabku.

Nesia mengangkat kepala, menatapku. Ia sedang duduk pada satu-satunya kursi dalam kamar, tempat favoritnya untuk mendengarkan radio di atas meja berpuluh tahun lalu. Hanya saja kali ini radio telah berganti menjadi komputer, dan kursi yang ia duduki diarahkan padaku, yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada tembok.

Aku tersenyum. “Maaf atas jawaban yang kelewat cepat,” kataku, menjulurkan lidah, lalu tertawa. “Opiniku cukup gigih untuk yang satu itu.”

Nesia tidak ikut tertawa. Pandangannya berubah sendu. “Maaf karena kamu pasti sudah melalui banyak hal.”

“Terima kasih.”

Diam lagi. Nesia menatap sisi tembok yang lain. Lalu menatap pintu. “Aku ingat waktu aku menuduhmu agen CIA.”

“Aku juga.”

“Aku bodoh, ya?”

Aku tertawa lagi. “Aku juga,” kataku.

Nesia kini ikut tertawa.

Diam lagi.

“Aku merasa punya beban yang sangat besar di punggungku,” ujar Nesia, gaya bicaranya begitu ringan sebagaimana apabila ia berterus terang atas hal-hal lain sebelum ini. Kami tidak akrab pada masa-masa Raffles menjabat sebagai gubernur Jawa, atau Pertempuran Surabaya, atau di tengah-tengah Perang Dingin ketika aku cukup kolot pada kepentingan-kepentingan antikomunis, tetapi pada momen-momen keakraban kami di antara hari-hari bersejarah itu, yang entah bagaimana selalu bisa ditemukan di sela peristiwa penuh darah dan jarah, kami dapat saling bicara dengan menurunkan ego dan identitas, setidaknya dapat menjadi cukup akrab sehingga aku telah bisa membedakan stabil-tidaknya emosi dari gayanya bicara.

“Ada banyak beban, kautahu, seperti luka atau rasa bangga—bangga bisa jadi adalah beban kan,” sambung Nesia, dan sekalipun aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku mengiyakannya, “tapi kalau soal sejarah Gerakan 30 September … entahlah, _Arthur_.” Ia menyebut namaku lagi. “Aku takut, aku marah, aku bingung … kautahu berapa banyak korban Orde Baru? Banyak betul. Korban fisik, korban traumatis, korban propaganda berpuluh-puluh tahun. Rasa takut terhadap komunisme masih ada sampai sekarang dan aku nggak tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikannya. Kecurigaan antarmanusia, tuduhan-tuduhan tanpa dasar, tiba-tiba semuanya jadi penuh dengan kebencian.”

Aku terlambat sadar bahwa jeda yang ia ambil sebenarnya adalah kesempatan agar aku bisa menanggapi, sebab aku justru melamun oleh kata-katanya yang bisa dikatakan cukup lugu untuk ukuran manifestasi negara. Aku teringat gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukan di negaraku, atau di negara Eropa lainnya, mengenai aksi menuntut keadilan dan kesetaraan hak bagi perempuan atau kelompok minoritas seperti dalam komunitas LGBT. Benar kata Nesia, semuanya jadi penuh dengan kebencian.

“Aku juga takut,” kataku, alih-alih menanggapi, justru _menambahkan_. “Aku juga marah dan bingung. Kebencian seperti nggak habis-habis, ya kan? Aku sempat berada dalam posisi itu, Nes.”

“Mengkhawatirkan kenapa semua jadi penuh dengan kebencian?”

“Bukan, tapi menjadi bagian dari kebencian itu sendiri,” kataku. Aku menatapnya dan aku tersenyum. “Kamu pernah juga ada dalam masa-masa itu, ketika kamu membenci semua pendatang baik itu Poros atau Sekutu—ketika kamu membenci sesuatu, kamu jadi bagian dari kebencian pula.” Nesia seperti mengingat sesuatu di masa lalu saat mendengar kata-kataku. Barangkali ia mengingat soal pertempuran-pertempuran penuh tanpa pikir dan membabi buta, saat takpeduli Jepang atau Belanda atau Inggris semua diperangi olehnya.

Nesia berdiri. “Sejarah itu bukan ditulis,” katanya, “tapi dibentuk.” Aku mendiamkannya sebab aku tahu pasti apa yang ia lalui kenapa bisa sampai pada kesimpulan demikian. Nesia mengusap kedua matanya sekalipun aku luput melihat genangan di tiap sudutnya. “Dan ada masa pemerintahan di negaraku yang membentuk sejarah, menjadikannya sebagai kenyataan yang dipercaya selama puluhan tahun, menutup akses pada kebenaran. Aku takut apabila orang-orangku nggak dapat bertahan dalam ketidakterkendalian mereka.”

**「** **ii.** **」**

Nesia mendekatiku. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya dan mengeluarkan rokok. Aku tersenyum, mengambilnya sebatang. Ada rasa yang berbeda apabila merokok dengan rokok dari Indonesia, dan aku menyukai perasaan itu. “Nggak masalah merokok dalam ruangan?” tanyaku.

“Nggak masalah,” jawab Nesia.

Aku mengambil pemantik dari saku dan menyalakannya. Begitu rokok telah dinyalakan, aku menatapnya beberapa saat, tidak segera mengisapnya.

Nesia menyadari itu. “Kenapa?” tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum. “ _Burden_ ,” kataku, “beban.” Lalu aku menikmati ekspresi tidak paham dari Nesia sebelum menyambung lagi dengan, “ _Burn_.” Barulah aku mengisap rokokku, membiarkan Nesia melihat nyalanya bara seperti arang yang dikipaskan. “Membakar,” ujarku, “keduanya mirip pengucapannya, kalau kuucapkan terlalu cepat.”

Nesia belum mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku menolehkan kepala ke samping untuk membuang asap rokok, tetapi saat aku mengembuskannya, Nesia justru berpindah ke arah yang kutatap. Aku lekas berbatuk karena berusaha menghentikan embusan napas dengan tiba-tiba. “Hei!” seruku, “kamu tahu kan, aku sengaja memalingkan kepalaku biar kamu nggak perlu mengirup asap rokoknya?”

“Tahu, tapi aku mau melihatmu,” jawab Nesia sederhana. Kalimat itu membuatku tertawa geli, tetapi aku tetap mengibas-kibaskan asap rokok agar tidak sepenuhnya menerpa wajah Nesia. Kalau saja ada satu alasan manifestasi negara perlu mati, sepertinya aku akan mati _karenanya_.

“Aku suka dengan kenyataan bahwa dua kata itu hampir mirip pengucapannya,” lanjutku, “seolah-olah memang ada kaitannya. Kamu terbebani, maka kamu terbakar oleh beban itu. Kamu punya beban soal rasa khawatirmu mengenai bagaimana kalau orang-orangmu tidak akan pernah menyadari narasi sejarah yang sebenarnya. Beban itu seperti membakarmu. Tapi, yang melakukannya bukan orang-orangmu. Kamu melakukannya pada dirimu sendiri.”

Nesia terdiam. Aku tahu ia ingin agar aku memberinya informasi bola langsung, tetapi aku tidak mau melakukannya. Aku ingin dia ingat pada puluh-puluh tahun lalu di tahun 1966, saat ia menyadari bahwa CCF ternyata disponsori oleh CIA, atau ternyata kudeta Sukarno dan pembantaian orang-orang komunis ternyata terdapat peran pemerintahan Amerika Serikat pula di baliknya.

Sebuah kepentingan yang jauh, yang tidak hanya takdapat Nesia kendalikan, ia bahkan takdapat _menjangkaunya_. Saat ia merasa sendiri, tidak mau menerima siapa pun, bahkan menganggapku adalah agen CIA—meskipun pada cakupan topik yang lebih besar, yang dikhawatirkan Nesia sesungguhnya ialah apakah aku, sebagai negara Inggris, punya keterkaitan yang sejalan dengan kepentingan Amerika di dalam keterlibatannya. Beban atas kesendirian itu membakarnya, dan ia sendiri yang menyulut api itu.

“Dan cara memadamkannya, Nesia,” kataku, “adalah dengan memercayakannya pada orang-orangmu sendiri.” Aku hendak mematikan batang rokok dengan tanganku, tetapi Nesia merebutnya. Sebatang rokok berpindah tangan dan ia mengisap rokok yang sebelumnya kupakai. Aku terlalu terkejut sehingga tidak sempat tersenyum. Ia mendahuluiku untuk perihal ulasan senyum itu.

_Burden._

Menurut terjemahan kamus Inggris-Indonesia, artinya sederhana, ‘beban’.

Dan Nesia telah terlalu lama bersahabat denganku untuk kemudian mendengar apabila kata _burden_ diucapkan terlalu cepat oleh bocah Inggris ini, maka punya kemiripan bunyi dengan _burn_. ‘Membakar’. Nesia mau takmau mengaitkan dua kata itu; bahwa beban ‘ _burden_ ’—yang dipikulnya di pundak, disandangnya di punggung—membakarnya; _burn_. Beban yang seperti melepuh-nanahkan kulit Nesia. Untuk memadamkannya, ia butuh sadar bahwa tidak sendirian ia dalam melalui ini semua. _Dan, sesungguhnya, barang sekali pun Nesia tidak pernah sendirian._

**April, 2026**

Aku memandangi bintang dan tersenyum, sebelum menutup jendela dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Kututup hari setelah mendoakan kebenaran sejarah senantiasa membersamainya.***


End file.
